Vampyre's sacrifice
by Itachi's little Weaselette
Summary: The record of a terrifing night between a creature of the night and a human boy. Vampyre AU fic. Set future tense of the Narutoverse and for the record; vampyres and vampires are not the same thing in this fanfiction...


Crickets chirped quietly in the grass, the wind blowing the grassy hill they hid on in soft waves as the night inched by in a slow crawl. It was peaceful in the plains of Kusa, even more so at night as great creatures came out of hiding to claim the sky and the earth beneath. One of these day light creatures was stalking silently over the grassy hill towards a lonely looking shack that had nothing but two rooms within it. Only one could guess as to what it could possibly be doing out when great dangerous predators were prowling. The shack was made from wood, it seemed to be quite old as the door was broken off and some boards were gone as well.

The shadowed figure stole into the shack; the door being ignored completely while the person stood a few feet inside the doorway. The old wood gave a great creak to the weight and the person gave a slight gasp. He checked the four corners of the first room before looking up at the rotting ceiling, his heart beating in his throat from paranoia. Though he was being as quiet as he could be, he knew it was not quiet enough because any noise would attract something. _'Damn it.' _the young man mentally cursed the wood for making such a noise.

In this day and age, Humans were not the dominant species, there were greater beings and they hunted by night, meaning if you were human it was time to hide when the sun had set. This poor soul had been tied to a stake as sacrifice to one of the predators that had reasoned to spar a group of humans if they offered one of their own every five months. It was passed the time of the feeding, he knew he was being hunted and now he was sure he would be killed all from a _creaky floorboard_.

Sleep egged and the back of the young man's mind, it was surely only hours from morning? He didn't know but he wouldn't last that long, he was certain. A sudden cold wave washed over him, first his face then over his shoulders and down his torso passed his legs. The desire to sleep doubled and he knew at once that his predator was in the room with him even if there were nothing but shadows in the light-less house. But shadows hid the hunters; this pale skinned young man knew that.

And still he moved forward, into the second room, not hiding his footsteps now as he entered the hole-less, less damaged room. The cold curled over his throat, legs and arms, pushing the human to the mattress that lay in the corner of the den of shadows. Shallow breaths puffed from the young man's lips as he fell right into the 'bed', blind in the darkness unlike his predator. The soft caress of power rolled up his back then down his chest as he flipped on to his back on the somewhat damp bed. It smelled of sweat and death, a resting place of a demon.

The lull of power bid this human sleep, he resisted though as he knew this sleep would be a lie and a death trap. Sleep dragged him under against his will and the human was left defenseless upon the death stinking bed. The wisps of power collected in a different corner of the room before two gleaming red eyes opened in the darkness. Nothing more, nothing less, just two shining rubies that shifted to stare upon the boy lain upon the bed. A face constructed around the eyes, then farther to a head with flowing raven locks similar to smoke and then down into a neck and shoulders and finally the whole upper body of a human like demon.

The half formed creature floated through the darkness to the bed, crawling on to it with an invisible tail of smoke curling from the end of the demon's half finished torso. Though there wasn't more then half a creature made, though it was more then something to look at. Flawless skin, broad shoulders, lean muscles on its arms and chest, the hair was wispy still but much like silk. The smoke in the room gathered to form the rest of the demon and he took his place atop the sleeping human.

A solid, pale hand came up and stroked the sleeping boy's soft cheek, "Such a beauty." the demon purred, his voice the perfect lure for humanity. The boy was certainly a prize, he seemed to resemble the demon greatly with raven hair but much shorter and a heartbeat that attracted this demon in the first place. The stroking hand moved the boy's bangs from his face completely before moving back to caress short spiky tresses of the human's hair on the back of his pretty little head.

The demon tilted the boy's head to the right while he kissed the left side of the human's neck. "Wake." it ordered before sinking extended canines into the thin skin of the boy's throat, spilling human blood and drinking from it. A sharp gasp filled the room, human hands resting upon the demon's shoulder second after being bitten, "V-vampyre!" the human cried in the softest of whispers. The blood drinker dug in deeper, opening the skin even more before retracting his teeth and simply sucking on the blood rich wounds.

"St-stop! Stop! N-no..." the boy could feel his heart straining to fill the void this vampyre was making in his veins. The whispered cries were ignored, the vampyre much more interested in feeding then listening to his prey. The blood flow soon thinned to a sluggish pump that displeased the vampyre and he finally came off the human's throat, ruby gems gazing down on the sight of a still conscious boy that was close to dying of blood loss.

"You are fine, that was not so horrible, was it?" the demon's stoic question was returned by a weak moan. "You are mine now, hear me, and you will last. Understood...?" the vampyre purred. The boy tried to shake his head but his chin was grabbed in a cruel icy hand and made to nod a 'yes.' "You will not run and you will do as I say." he stated finally before releasing the warm chin and trailing both of his hands down over the warm chest down to the human's clothed hips. The vampyre removed his clothes, deciding the boy wouldn't need them for the rest of the night, "Wh-what are you doing?!" the human gasped, crossing his bare legs in the darkness.

"Hush." the other ordered, gleaming red eyes taking in the boy's naked form with a blank look that hid a burning lust. Being a creature made of smoke, the vampyre was without clothing already and he used their lack of clothing to advantage, the darkness around them even more. Those pale legs were roughly uncrossed and pinned to the bed by icy, firm and strong hands. "St-stop..." the human murmured in a slight growl.

Ignoring the boy's word once again, the demon leaned down and laid on one of the legs while an arm held to other leg open, his freed hand reaching in to stroke the young man's length with gentle teases and firm pumps. The human gasped sharply at the suddenly spike of pleasure, arching his spine and trying futilely to close his open legs. "Hah, hah, hah, nnnnnnhh-stop! Haa..." the boy panted out, eyes closed as he resisted the demon's pleasure.

The hand did leave this time but only long enough to strike the human's left cheek hard into the bed, "Hush." it repeated, telling him to be quiet and not speak. The boy would learn to speak only when spoken to and only say things this demon wished to hear, which at the moment was any moans the boy could produce. As the strokes and pumps continued, the weakened human became more open to the vampyre's touch and more and more sweet noises spilled from his trembling lips.

Sweat lined the boy's temple, the curve of his back, his chest, his thighs and his clenched palms. He had never had someone else touch him like this but this demon seemed to be pure perfection, knowing just how to grip and slid his hand to get a good cry from the young man's rosy lips. Fully aroused, the vampyre wasn't holding his boy down anymore, he was able to sit up and stroke firmly while exploring the other's pale body with the hand that wasn't giving a hand job.

"Nhh!" The vampyre's long thumb, capped the tip of the boy's erection when he made signs of reaching his peak. Shaky breaths rolled from a quickly rising and falling chest, "Why did you-?" Another slap was dished out to the human for speaking out. Naturally he flinched, curling up a little before a few strokes relaxed him into submission again. Resting on an elbow, the crimson-eyed man met the human's gaze in the darkness, "Speak when told, now... You will call me Sire and you will beg. Do it now," the vampyre commanded.

Seconds ticked by but there was no begging coming from the boy's mouth. This thing was demented if it thought he would beg for anything from a predator that was just toying with its food. A few more tense moments of silence ended with the demon's hand tightening to a nearly crushing grip,"Kaaahhh!" this thing had one hell of a grip on it and it made the boy cave, "Ahh! Please, Sire, stop! Ahh, ahh, ahh. God, ahh, I don't know wh-what to beg for!" he was biting his tongue the next second cursing mentally for being such a disgrace.

The vampyre allowed some comfort by loosening his grip but he didn't let go, "A virgin?" the boy realized it was a question at him when the hand tightened a little bit, "Ahh! Yes. D-don't." he replied hurriedly. After this long period of stone faced blank, a smirk curved the demon's lips, "Wonderful..." Virgins screamed the loudest, he'd found.

The boy tried to quiet his pained pants, it was hard, the vampyre's grip had been nothing but cruel and it felt like his heart had been stuffed into his penis. The throbbing hurt more now but the vampyre's hand was like an ice pack, cold and almost soothing as it stroked almost lovingly once again. He'd thought he was getting out of cumming, the vampyre decided he did want his boy to feel pleasure before another dose of pain was given out. Though he tried to muffle his cry of pleasure in the sheets of the bed, the vampyre heard the healthy moan through the thin blankets the boy had tried to use to keep quiet.

"Hah, hah, uuugh, nnnmmm..." the human was dizzy and tired; blood loss being the main culprit but this toying around wasn't helping him feel any better. Drawing thin, pale digits through a trail of sticky wet cum, the demon used it as lube as the boy's mouth couldn't be trusted yet. Two cold hands grabbed the boy's shoulders and picked him up, turning him over and forcing his chest up against the wall. "Whi- wh- Aaahh!" the human had learned why he was pressed up against the wall quite quickly as his backside jolted with burning pain.

It felt like he was being peeled apart starting from his freaking ass, he made a pained whimpering sound, clenching his hands on the wooden boards while biting hard into his lip. He knew this had to be what he thought it was, the cold staff in the heat of the pain being anything to go by. The moment of rest was short before his rapist pulled back and thrust his hips hard to the other, "Aaaaaaahhh! Aahh! Ahh! Aaahh! Ahh! Ahh!" trails of tears leaked down the human's cheeks from having to endue a slowly numbing pain.

He'd never had to go through this much pain in any one period of his life and it was complete agony. The boy felt like he was on fire while the vampyre ripped his virginity from him mercilessly. The pained screams were music to the demon's ears as he pounded the human's hips into the wall more like a horny wolf. The agony lasted for an eternity for the boy but the vampyre would tell you the screams were cut short too soon. After getting off him in his own orgasm, the demon withdrew and gathered his broken human up into his arms as they lay in the bed.

Both of them were now sweat slicked and covered in human blood on some part of them. Pained sobs kept the boy quiet while his vampyre tormentor played with soft human bangs, "You have such a lovely voice." the demon commented. His boy said nothing, not willing to comment on that after being 'deflowered'. "Your name is Sasuke," he stated, holding the shaking human close to his chest, "Because I love you." a gentle kiss was placed on the crone of the boy's head.

* * *

Now that's the end, I realized after my two failure multi-chaptered fics that I can't write more then one chapter without getting bored of something. And for the slow people out there, yes, the vampyre was Itachi, no they aren't related in this story and no the boy isn't really Sasuke Itachi just decided that this kid was going to be called Sasuke.


End file.
